


Thunderbolt

by Malteaser



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Other, puns, this may be one of the crackiest things i'll ever write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malteaser/pseuds/Malteaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk: boldly coming where no man has come before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderbolt

The first thing Jim was aware of, waking up, was Bones' scowling face. The next thing he was aware of was the pleasant feeling of an afterglow.

Then he noticed that there was an invisible twenty ton gorilla sitting on his chest.

"...the fuck?" he croaked.

"As far as anyone can tell, it was something called a Pikachu," Bones, replied, jabbing another hypospray into his neck.

Jim winced. "What happened? Last thing I remember things were going pretty well."

Except his tongue was all swollen up, so it came out something like "Wuh appenened? Las tik i membr thigs were goin' pretah wul."

But Bones had to be used to that by now, and he replied, shortly, "Pikachus generate their own electricity."

"Like eels?" he guessed.

"Like GODDAMN DEFIBRILLATORS!" Bones shouted, and jabbed another hypo into his neck. "Your heart stopped, Jim. You idiot..."

And with that Jim floated away on a haze of endorphins and painkillers. Sure, it might have sort of literally broken his heart, but sex had been _electrifying_. So worth it.


End file.
